Electrolytic cells are widely used for several commercially valuable purposes. Basic components of an electrolytic cell include two or more electrodes, typically plates or rods, separated by an electrolyte. An electrical potential is placed across the electrodes, causing current to flow through the electrolyte resulting in the breakdown of one or more constituent elements thereof.
One important factor affecting the viability of an electrolytic cell is the efficiency with which the cell performs electrolysis. In practice, gains in efficiency are frequently offset by corresponding gains in the cost of producing the electrolytic cell.